This invention relates to telecommunication systems and methods. In particular, the invention relates to telecommunication systems and methods that rely on improved country calling codes and area codes.
The present telecommunication systems rely on telephone country calling codes and area codes that are single- or multiple-digit numbers which are assigned in a haphazard manner with no organization of any kind. Moreover, the present country calling codes and area codes do not reveal anything about the area being called. California, for example, has been assigned area codes ranging from a very low 209 to a very high 954.
The ongoing background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,631; 3,870,821; 5,018,191; 5,467,390 and 7,039,174; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0195540; the disclosures of which patents and patent application are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.